


Mannimarco/Torenn drabble

by altmeris



Series: Elder Scrolls Online stories [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: ESO AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Mannimarco deals with traumatic memories. (occurs in AU timeline where the Vestige decides to give the Amulet of Kings to Mannimarco after freeing him)





	Mannimarco/Torenn drabble

Mannimarco sat up so fast that he almost fell forward, panting. He hadn’t really been dreaming, for gods did not need to sleep. But the memories had come back suddenly, as they occasionally did. The memories that he wished he could erase.

Something moved beside him and he jolted, but it was just his little halfling pet, Torenn, who had been curled up so peacefully next to him. She opened her eyes sleepily and gazed up at him.

“Something wrong, master?” she murmured softly.

“No,” Mannimarco lied quickly, “Nothing.”

But his pet was shrewd. “Was it… him?”

She was right, of course. It was memories of Molag Bal that had disturbed him so. Memories of being broken, tortured, taunted, and… and other things that he dared not even name, even to himself.

“No,” he said firmly.

Despite his lie, Torenn moved herself closer to him. She was very warm. “It’s going to be all right. He will never touch you again. You are many times stronger than he is.”

“Don’t mock me, slave,” Mannimarco hissed.

Torenn stopped cold. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just… I love you so much and I want you to be all right.”

Mannimarco sighed angrily, but pulled Torenn into his lap.


End file.
